


Sunflowers

by Deathraptor22



Series: Semi-Domestic Adventures [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Presents, Father-Daughter Cuteness, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Helping a friend out, Other, mulder's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: Sam knows just what to get her father her his birthday. And how to get it.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:  
> I do not own the X-Files?  
> Remember Sam's friend Dean from "Career Day"?  
> Yes, I knew what today would be when I wrote this. (October 13th, Mulder's birthday in-universe.) :)

Bree turned around to see Dean and his little friend Samantha whispering at the table. Seeing they were now being watched, Sam covered her mouth with her hand  
Bree raised an eyebrow at that. “And just what is so important?” She asked, before she really had time to think about it.  
The children stared at each other a moment, before Dean slid off his seat, saying, “I’ll leave you two alone,” before heading for the living room.  
What was that about? Bree wondered, looking back the way her son had gone then to Sam.  
“Miss Bree, are those your sunflowers outside?” Sam asked, pointing out the window to the garden, which, yes, among other things, had sunflowers.  
“Yeah,” Bree answered slowly, still not sure of what was going on, “Why?’  
Sam responded by pulling a small purple clutch purse from her backpack. “I want to buy some.” She explained, pouring twenty pennies and a wrapped mint out of the table. “I have twenties shinies. How many’ll that get me?”  
“Why would you want to buy my sunflowers?” Bree asked, still perplexed.  
“My Papa’s birthday tomorrow.” Sam explained, “I want to give them to him.”  
Bree could feel her heart giving a little tug and she fought back a little smile as Sam continued, “He really like sunflowers seeds, and if we had sunflowers, he’d never have to buy them again!”  
Not wanting to hurt the little girl’s feelings, Bree suppressed a chuckle in her throat. “Well,” The young mother began, leaning, over the table, “I’m not sure how many it’ll actually yield, and I don’t know much about the price of sunflowers, but—we can settle the issue through trade.” Pointing at white and red stripped sweet she said, “I’ll give you six flowers for that mint.”  
“Deal.” Sam agreed, pushing the mint towards Bree.  
Bree unwrapped the mint then put in her mouth. “Now,” She said, storing in her cheek for the moment, as to be better understood, “Let’s go pick yours out, shall we?”  
The trio went out to the back yard, Bree leading the way with Samantha and her Dean quickly trailing behind her. Sam saw the first one she wanted. It was almost as tall as her, with bright yellow petals. “Can I get that one?”  
They next choices weren’t so obvious, but with a little help from Bree and even a little help from Dean Sam managed to pick out the best, most beautiful sunflowers, which Bree carefully removed, roots and all, with help from two excited five years old, who sometimes cut bits off with the throw. When they had them all Bree tied them together with a plain brown raffetta ribbon.  
When Mulder arrived to pick up Sam, he went up the front door and rang the doorbell before he heard noises coming from the backyard. He peaked back, to find two brunettes and his redhead sitting at the back table, on which sat a bundle of sunflowers. Be looked up and seeing him waved and said, “It’s alright, come on back.”  
Panicking, Sam pulled the sunflowers off the table and looked for a place to hide them. He couldn’t see them yet! It was too early!  
Bree put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, if he gets them a day early.”  
Sam hid them behind her back as her father came into the back yard.   
“Hi, Bree.” Mulder greeted her.  
“Hey, Mulder.” Bree greeted. She called Scully Dana, but with him it was always Mulder. First Mr. Mulder, during their first encounters, then just Mulder.   
“Hey there, Sammy.” Mulder greeted his daughter, crouching so he was about as tall as she was, moving in for a hug. That was he saw she was hiding something behind her back. “Whatcha got there?”  
Sam sheepishly took the flowers out from behind her back. “Happy early birthday, Papa.”  
Mulder looked at the offered flowers in surprised. “Where did you get those?”  
“I traded Mrs. Bree for them.” Sam answered.  
“Traded her for them?” Mulder repeated, more than a bit confused by that.  
“I got a mint, she got six sunflowers.” Bree explained.   
“You never have to buy sunflowers seeds again!” Sam exclaimed.  
Mulder’s heart swelled at his little girl’s sweet gesture, even thought he doubted it would work for its intended purpose, and Bree’s willingness to help. “This is the best gift ever.” He told her, taking the flowers and giving her the hug.  
That night, as Scully watched from the porch after deciding this should be a father-daughter thing, as Mulder and Sam started a small garden.  
Carrying a shovel, Mulder walked out into ward, followed by Sam, who had insisted on carrying the sunflowers, even though some of them were bigger than her.  
“Ah ha!” He declared finineally, “This seems likes a good spot.” Then he started digging.  
After digging a hole deep enough, the flowers were transplanted one by one, before being buried and given their first watering at their new home.  
“When do you think you can get the seeds?” Sam asked as they finished the watering.  
“I don’t know.” Mulder admitted taking her hand and heading for the porch, “I’ll have to look it up. Besides, I think I might like them just the way they are.”


End file.
